Because a thin display unit, such as a liquid-crystal or plasma display, is thin and lightweight compared to a CRT display, it is widely used with portable computers such as notebook-type personal computers or portable terminals.
In particular, because of recent technical innovations, it is possible to manufacture liquid-crystal display units having a large display screen or a high-resolution LCD (Liquid-Crystal Display) unit at a low price. Accordingly, thin display units are likely to be widely used for desk-top personal computers and terminal processors. A typical thin display unit used with desk-top computers has a body provided with a liquid-crystal display unit and a stand for supporting the body so that it can be tilted.
A specific example of a conventional thin display unit is disclosed in Registered Design No. 1002223.